Keep Calm and Harry On
by HarryOn
Summary: The series of events that followed The Battle of Hogwarts and eventually led to the Nineteen Years Later epilogue


**Chapter One**  
 **The Aftermath**

Harry opened his eyes slowly. The sun was shining brightly into his room in Gryffindor Tower. He knew it must be around mid-day. He climbed out of bed and stretched his arms. Every inch of his body was sore. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead burned no longer, yet he could still feel a fading sting. Suddenly, the memories of the battle all came flooding back to Harry. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and thousands of others. All gone. For some reason, Harry was doing okay with the thought of it. Perhaps it was because he was so used to loss? Perhaps it was because he was so relieved that it was finally over? Voldemort was gone too – forever this time. Harry had defeated him at last and hopefully everything would go back to the way it was before. But that was a silly thought, and Harry knew it. Things could never go back to the way they were.

Harry left Gryffindor Tower and made his way to the Great Hall. Along the way, he noticed just how much structural damage had been done to the castle. Walls had been completed knocked down. Statues had been blasted into millions of pieces. The grand staircase itself had been torn apart in numerous places. Harry did a double-take when he entered the Great Hall. The last time he had been there, the Great Hall was filled with people, all of whom were celebrating their victory over Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Now there was only a small group of people. Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family and Professor McGonagall all turned to look at Harry as he approached them. As he reached the group, Ginny embraced him in a big hug – the first she had given him in a long time. Harry said nothing to her. She had just lost her brother, and Harry knew there was nothing he could do for her to make that pain go away.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Harry finally asked.  
"A little over a day," said Hermione. Harry gaped at her, but then remembered just how tired he had been after the battle.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"They've all gone home to be with their families," said McGonagall. "I hardly think you'll be surprised when I tell you that as my first official act as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, I'm closing the school down for the time being. We shall re-open in September, after the castle has been repaired. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be sending a team of volunteers this afternoon."  
Harry needed a moment to take it all in.  
"Kingsley wants to have a word with you in a few days," Mr. Weasley chimed in. "Once he's sorted things out at the Ministry… though it's going to take months to fully repair the damage that's been done."  
Harry looked from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley. She hadn't said a word yet. She hadn't even looked at Harry or acknowledged his presence. Instead she stared at the ground with a blank face. Dark rings were around her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept yet. In fact, none of the Weasleys looked as though they had slept, and Harry was only just now noticing that George was missing from the group.  
"Where's George?"  
"He left yesterday," said Bill. "Went back to the joke shop. He wanted to be alone."  
Harry felt as though he was going to throw up. He couldn't stand to see the Weasleys grieving.  
"Speaking of leaving, Harry," said Hermione. "We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can go home too."  
"Home? I don't even know where that is anymore…"  
"We're going back to The Burrow for now."  
Harry nodded. The Burrow seemed like the best place to be. He noticed _The Daily Prophet_ sitting on the ground nearby, and went to pick it up.

 _THE AFTERMATH CONTINUES_

 _As day two following the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrives, the Ministry of Magic is still in shambles, writes Rita Skeeter. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who will act as Minster of Magic until a formal decision is made, declined to comment when asked what the Ministry is doing to repair the damage left under the regime of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, an inside source has told us that the Aurors are currently trying to find and capture the remaining Death Eaters, whom fled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated in the early hours of yesterday morning by none other than The Chosen One, Harry Potter. Potter hasn't been seen in the public eye since his triumph, but his fans are hopefully that he will speak out very soon._

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the newspaper. "So, The Burrow then?" McGonagall held a small goblet in her hand. In her other, she held her wand. She pointed her wand at the goblet and said, _"portus,"_ before handing the cup to Harry. Hermione, Ron, and the six other Weasleys all placed a hand on the goblet.  
"Hogwarts owes you a debt of gratitude, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "I expect we'll be seeing each other again." Before Harry could even think of a response, he was pulled away from Hogwarts with a flash of bright light, spinning through the air with his true family by his side.

Harry's feet hit the ground, and his knees gave in. Somebody helped him to stand up, Bill probably, but he was too dizzy to be sure. Harry looked around to see the familiar living room of The Burrow. Everybody stood quite still, as though none of them knew exactly what they were supposed to do next. Harry certainly didn't know. He had spent months with no other thoughts than that of trying to hunt Voldemort's horcruxes down, and destroy every last one of them. Now that he had achieved his mission, Harry didn't know what to do next. It felt as though he no longer had a purpose. It was as if he couldn't remember what his life was like before he began to hunt horcruxes.  
Mrs. Weasley was standing beside the fireplace, looking up at a framed photograph of Fred and George. Tears were swimming in her eyes, and Harry knew he had to say something now.  
"Mrs. Weasley…" he choked on his own words. "I'm so sorry. It's – it's my fault." Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and pulled Harry intro a tight hug. Harry could see Ron, Hermione and Ginny watching him from across the room. All of them were crying too.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry." Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "If it weren't for you – we'd all be –" She couldn't finish the sentence. She was crying so hard that the words just couldn't escape her mouth. Harry could feel another body join in on the hug. It was Mr. Weasley. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all followed. And then Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined in too. All of them crying. All of them embracing one another – holding onto one another as if it was the last time they'd ever get the chance.  
Harry didn't know where his life would take him next. He had lost so much that it was as though he had lost himself as well. But for now, he had a sanctuary. And for now – that was all he needed.


End file.
